


Fly Away

by too_many_tuesdays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Disneyland, Gen, Hero Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dean, Sad Dean, Sam Has Cancer, Sick Sam, Sick Sam Winchester, death is not the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_tuesdays/pseuds/too_many_tuesdays
Summary: A take on Sam's love for Dean and how far he would go for his big brother





	

Fly  
Away  
Love’s wrath  
Tears path  
Blood runs thick  
Death may pick  
The one whose eyes close  
The one who only chose  
To save the other and the world  
The one whose body is painfully curled  
His shallow breaths are labored and heartbeat quick  
He’s known for sometime that he was sick  
It was all in his eyes and in his sad smile  
The smile his big brother had not seen for a while  
But similar to the slightly dulled sun coming out with the pouring rain  
He just wanted to give his brother a little happiness before the pain  
And that is just what he did if only for a little slice of an infinity they shared  
He did all he could in the time he was given to show his love, how much he cared  
His big brother was able to smile again, able to relax and to keep his worn hands off the gun  
While little Sammy played hero, made all the sacrifices, kept him out of harms way to give him the sun  
He held the umbrella and let his brother enjoy the light, shielding him from tears until the infinity ended  
And Dean found that all this time held up, peaceful, was because brave, sad Sammy had fought and defended  
It wasn’t a sold soul or a bargain with Death, but Sammy lost his hair and the meat on his bones  
And yet he fought on with Dean and when he could not stand to hunt, he stayed and answered the phones  
Dean, of course, stayed with his brother to make him smile and cook him their mother’s old soup  
But soon it was showers, dressing, and feeding as well, and chronic pain stuck on an endless loop  
But this wasn’t counting the smiles and hugs and jokes that seemed to slow time even more  
Because they discovered there was nothing to lose by it, it made Sam forget he was sore  
Cas would stop by and visit often, to sit with them and sing songs of yesterday  
And when it became too much for them, Sam had become wise and would say  
“Don’t be afraid, take a sad song and make it better” to bring back light  
Because Dean could never deny that song and it would bring back all his fight  
Some days were better than others and they’d walk to see the sun set  
And others he would lie in bed and talk about how mom and dad met  
But soon he could hardly talk at all so he’d just listen to Dean  
Or he’d sleep and dream of all the magical things he had seen  
Before he’d gotten so sick, Dean had finally taken him to Disneyland  
And he could still remember Dean’s smile as he took his hand  
He remembered all the things he’d done to keep Sam’s smile  
And was glad he could give something back, the last mile  
He would listen to Dean laugh and sometimes cry  
And he knew he didn’t want to leave Dean to die  
But he knew he’d see Dean sooner than late  
Dean needed Sam, yet he said there is no fate  
But hopefully it was late, and Dean had a life  
He deserved one after all their strife  
So Sam kept his laugh till the end  
He had one more thing to lend  
So he closed his tired eyes  
To his brother’s hummed goodbyes  
And sang along a little  
He drifted at the middle  
Held Dean’s hand  
Smile at Disneyland  
One tear  
No fear  
Away  
Fly


End file.
